


Revolutionaries chant

by MrBimzan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, No characters actually appears, but as this is the revolutionaries they are low key there, just a lil chant for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBimzan/pseuds/MrBimzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chant or poem from the revolutionaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolutionaries chant

A government built on tyranny and lies,  
people suffer as this world cries.  
Corruption reigns and nobles rules,  
their cruelty our flames fuels.  
They beat, they massacre and they slaughter,  
but we will end their deranged laughter.  
Discrimination, repression and slavery,  
all in a days work for their salary.  
But rejoice the change is near,  
go foward and don't fear.  
Our cause is just, you know it's true,  
in the Grand line and every blue.  
Hear our voices you know we are right,  
so stand up with us and fight.  
We will fight, we will fall and stumble,  
but in the end they will crumble.  
So get up their end will come,  
they will get what they deserve and then some,  
and we will finally be able to come home.  
We fight for the thruth, for our families and freedom.  
We are the Revolutionaries!


End file.
